


The Kid Squad Have a Race!

by OfficiallyDeadInside



Series: The Kid Squad's Adventures [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And fall out of a window!, Don't question it, Fluff, I swear Mercy and 76 are such parents, They have a race!, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDeadInside/pseuds/OfficiallyDeadInside
Summary: The Kid Squad can't decide who is the fastest, so they race to find out! Nobody is happy about this, well nobody except them.





	The Kid Squad Have a Race!

Hana, Lena, and Lucio had just got done starting a revolution against the adults, returning to their base and watched Dad 76 walk off with all of the other boring adults, and Junkrat. He wasn't boring, or too much of an adult for that matter, but he was a bit looney, and while The Kid Squad was rebellious, they weren't insane. 

"So now that Mission: Gather Supplies and Build our Base of Operations is over, what now loves?" Lena asked. Hana shrugged and sat on one of the chairs, putting her feet on the wall and blowing bubbles with her gum. Lucio spoke up, all though hesitantly.

"We could have a race around the base? I mean I would obviously win since I am the fastest, but it would be fun!" Lena and Hana glared at Lucio, though they weren't angry.

"Is that a challenge frog man?" Hana asked hopping up and approaching Lucio, putting her hands on her cocked hips. Lena also approached, a challenging glare in her eyes and an evil smirk in her eyes. Lucio didn't back down though, he wouldn't be intimidated.

"Maybe it is Bunny, are you too much of a coward to prove me wrong?" Lucio fired back, grinning back at the two girls. Lena walked away, her affirmative nod sealing the deal. 

"So it is settled! We will race around the base and prove to this cocky bastard that I am obviously the fastest person in Overwatch! Mission: Race Around the Base and Prove to Lucio that I am the Fastest, begins!" Tracer said proudly, her wide ear-to-ear grin showing.

"Now wait a minute, who said you were the fastest Miss Blinky? It is obviously me, D.va!" D.va exclaims indignantly, glaring at the other two. "Now we gotta figure out a route for the whole race so I can beat you two!" Hana pulled out a piece of paper from God knows where and the three start mapping out the entire building, all three deeply concentrated.

~One day later~

The three of them stood in one of the corridors of the giant base, their race gear on and all three of them ready to bolt at the moments noticed. Zenyatta and Bastion joined them, Bastion drew down the starting line right in front of the three's toes, while Zenyatta went over the rules.

"Rule One: All racers must race around the base once, before returning to the finish line, which doubles as the starting line."

"Rule Two: Tracer may only blink 15 feet from her current position, and she can only blink forwards, backward, or to either side of her. She may not blink up or down, to prevent any unfair advantages. The timing between blinks must be at least 15 seconds."

"Rule Three: Lucio may only Wall Ride for ten seconds at a time, after which he must have at least a ten-second cool-down between wall rides. He may break the ten seconds, into two five second rides if he waits another 5 seconds in between the two."

"Rule Four: D.va may only use her M.E.K.A's boost twice in the entire race, as this gives her a major advantage, and she can't use both boosts within a short period of the other."

"Rule Five: Everything else goes, just no murder, please."

"I do not understand why I must be here to officiate the rules, you three surely discussed them beforehand, correct?" Zenyatta asked, and if he could show emotion his face would be drawn in confusion.

"Well, yea, but we wanted this to be like, official and stuff!" Hana said, not taking her eyes off the rest of the corridor. Zenyatta simply sighed and held up a checkered flag, as did Bastion. On the count of three, the two Omnics waved their flags and the three were off, leaving dust behind them.

Lucio started off strong, hopping onto a wall as he green skates illuminated onto the gray walls. Lena wasn't too far behind, blinking next to him just as he hopped off the walls, the two neck and neck. Hana was struggling a bit more to keep up, but an upgrade she got on her shoes enabled her to run faster the night before gave her a good boost.

Lucio jumped back onto the wall just as Tracer blinked on scowled, applying more pressure onto his skates and going even faster, before grabbing some of the pebbles he had saved from the revolution the day before, and threw them in Lena's direction before hopping off five seconds early, watching as she tripped on the stones.

He hopped back onto the wall, avoiding the pebbles as Lena shot him a cruel glare. He just shrugged and got off the wall, gaining the lead. Hana jumped past Lena as soon as she got up, sprinting after Lucio. Lena started to run again after Hana passed her, still in last.

The two lost sight of Lucio as he rounded a corner, but Lena as soon to catch up as she blinked around the corner, leaving Hana all alone again. Hana glared at the corner before calling on her Meka, rocketing to first place before quickly jumping out and sprinting, leaving the Meka behind. Lucio jumped back onto the wall as the three entered the common area, where thankfully only Hanzo and McCree resided, the two not even caring about the three zooming through the room.

It wasn't until Hana tackled Lena when McCree looked up from whatever menial task he was doing. He saw Lena and Hana fall into Lucio, and the three were dangerously close to a new window they put where a wall used to be, Mercy wanting to "spruce up" the place. The three didn't see it, as they were still trying to untangle each other from well, each other.

"Kids, wait, there's a win-" Alas, the three didn't hear as the sound of a window shattering filled the room, a flash of panic on everyone's faces as Lucio, Lena, and Hana fell through the now broken window. Hanzo and Mcree threw their stuff down and rushed to the window, avoiding a large amount of broken glass everywhere. They see the three of them laying on the ground, Lena and Hana covering Lucio. From two stories down, they could very vaguely hear the three of them converse.

"There wasn't a window there before, right?"

"No, no there wasn't love."

~Later that night~

Lucio, Lena, and Hana sat in the Infirmary, Mercy and Soldier 76 looking very, very angry at them. All three of them were covered in bandages, Lucio by far being the worse off, as he had two full grown women land on him when they landed. They rolled their eyes and scoffed as Mercy and Soldier started ranting at them, occasionally butting in with "We're fine!" and "Y'all need to chill."

"I don't even know WHAT you were thinking, racing around the base all willy nilly. I swear you young people have no sense of self-preservation." Soldier 76 said, giving all three of them the dad glare.

"I am very disappointed in you three, I would have thought you three would at least check to see if the area was safe before flying through the halls." Mercy backed 76 up, still checking up on their injuries like a worried mother.

"Ok look dude, we get that it was a bit irresponsible to race but we HAD to! They were trying to sully my good name by calling me slow and I don't play like that!" Lucio huffed, before leaving the infirmary, Mercy handing him a bottle of pain-killers before he left. The other two followed in his footsteps, Lena once again sticking her tongue out at 76 as they too got pain meds.

"Those kids are gonna get themselves killed one day" Soldier grunted, sitting down at one of the tables and putting his head in his hands, exasperated at the kid's foolish accents. Mercy plopped down onto one of the chairs next to him, letting down her angel figure.

"Yes, but at least they are learning, right? They won't be zooming through the halls anymore, at least." Mercy sighed, shaking her head and looking towards the exit. "Now come on, you have to get to bed now old man."

"Excuse me? I am not old!" Soldier yelled, while leaving the room anyway. Once Mercy knew Soldier was out of earshot she whispered to herself, finishing up some late night work.

"Whatever you say, old man"

~The next morning~

Using cartoon logic, The Kid Squad was back on their feet in less than a night, heading over to the camera room where they had to settle their argument. When they got there, they unsurprisingly ran into Winston.

"Hello Winston! We have a favor to ask of ya love." Lena said, blinking up right next to Winston, leaning against him as she looked at the many screens.

"What might that be?" Winston asked, turning to face Lucio and Hana, Lena blinking back beside them.

"Well you see, we had a race to see who was faster yesterday! But then we fell out of a window and never got to finish it, so we need to know who was faster!" Hana exclaimed, making wild hand movements to go along with what she was saying.

"Fine, just give me a moment." Winston cracked his fingers and went into the computer, doing a bunch of computer stuff before turning back at them, a tired look on his face.

"It says here that you three literally went the same speed with out any of the boosts you obtained, happy?" Winston asked, looking the three over. The three of them looked a bit disappointed, but grateful.

"Yup! Thanks dude!" Lucio said, following Hana and Lena out of the room and back to their super duper, not so secret base. They walked in silence all the way there, until they got in.

"Soooooo, it turns out we are ALL the fastest.....wanna plan the next mission?" Hana asked, looking at the others with a sheepish expression.

"Hell yeah! Let's get down to business loves!" Lena said as the three of them got back to planning. Boy, they sure are lucky that plot convenience prevents any missions from popping up.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped (And so did they)
> 
> Hint for their next adventure: "They look at the large violet purple, stars in their eyes before things go wrong, horribly, horribly wrong."
> 
> (I wonder what it could be?!!?!?!?!11//1/1/?!)


End file.
